


Ties That Bind

by Arcturus_Sinclair



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus_Sinclair/pseuds/Arcturus_Sinclair
Summary: Andrew is a Shadowhunter, Neil is a Warlock. Neil is also in hiding. How will that effect Andrew's life? Will they fall in love, hate, or apathy?(This is a Shadowhunters AU for the aftgreverse, the prompter was DeyaAmaya. The summary didn't flow for this as nicely as I would have liked, so check this space for a better one as the chapters progress.)





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeyaAmaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaAmaya/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Andrew's life change when he meets warlock Neil? After all, his Parabati and brother Aaron hates them, not to mention the fact that Andrew hates everyone anyway.
> 
> Will this be a Tragic Love Story? Or just a passing chapter in the Shadowhunter's life?

 

                Andrew trained all his life for moments like this. There was nothing better than feeling a stele going through his enemy, and the flash of their death. His twin brother being his Parabatai only made things better because they drew on each other’s strength, even if they fought like no tomorrow. He’d joined his current Institute when he was twelve, and his brother was already there.

                You can imagine the shock finding out that he had an identical twin and that their cousin was Head of their Institute. Nicky had taken over for his parents when they moved away, and got full reign when he came out as gay and started dating his warlock boyfriend Erik. Being gay was bad enough for Nicky’s parents, but add dating a Downworlder to the mix? And it wasn’t even because Erik had bright blue hair, snake scales and gold star-shaped pupils. Apparently being gay was worse than all of those things. Nicky was disowned, though.

                Andrew could kind of understand, he wasn’t too thrilled with a warlock in the Institute. Shadowhunters and Downworlders never got along, even if they were civil for Treaty’s sake. But it wasn’t his concern, and soon enough he became tolerant of Erik’s eternal presence. Aaron, however, hated them even more than Andrew did, and was much more open about it. Which didn’t make anything easier, but when did Aaron make things easy?

                As for his twin? Becoming Parabati made sense. They already had an unnatural bond, and Parabati were lifelong partners, their souls bound together by oath and their angelic bond. Their emotions, instincts, and strengths are shared with one another. The Parabatai runes allowed them to maintain a strong connection and to sense each other's life force. The rune can also be used to track one another, and doing so will inflict severe pain on both parties. It also required saying an oath in front of the clave.

                But they did it. And their lives were better for it. As for Andrew’s feelings towards Downworlders? Well, those were about to get somewhat more tolerant.

                Eden's Twilight was Nicky’s favorite nightclub, and usually where they all ended up going to blow off some steam. The club allowed both mundanes and Downworlders, much to Aaron’s chagrin. But this is where Nicky liked, and as Head, they followed. Besides, there were a few people that both Aaron and Andrew could tolerate, like fellow Shadowhunter Katelyn, or Faerie Allison.

                Aaron tolerated Katelyn more than Andrew, and when he noticed her there, he made a beeline for her, leaving Andrew alone with Erik and Nicky. Some Parabatai he was. Andrew rolled his eyes, and slipped away to the bar.

                Thankfully his favorite bartender Roland was working, Roland was a Werewolf, not that one would guess that. Andrew ordered a drink before starting a conversation.

                “Anyone interesting here tonight?” Roland shrugged.

                “A pretty new Warlock, red hair, blue eyes. Scars as far as the eye can see.” Andrew rolled his eyes before Roland started talking again. “Seems your type. Mouthy as hell. He’s upstairs if you want to take a peek.”

                Andrew snorted, before deciding to do just that. He heard Roland’s laughter follow him. What could he say, he liked mouthy people, and unfortunately Roland was rarely wrong. Once upstairs, Andrew’s eyes scanned the area before settling on the Warlock. It was hard not to spot him, and damn was Roland right about the scars. Then again, Roland forgot to mention the claws and horns sprouting from the guy’s forehead, but warlock. That tended to be a thing.

                “You’re new.” The Warlock glanced up at him, startled. And once again, Roland was right about the eyes. They were brighter than Andrew expected.

                “Yeah, are you my welcoming committee?” The Warlock’s snark amused Andrew, though he didn’t show it, instead shrugging blankly.

                “Nope, just bored. You were there.” The Warlock took Andrew in, eyes resting on the runes.

                “I’m Neil,” The Warlock offered after a moment. His posture had changed after seeing the runes, however, wariness entering his features.

                “Andrew. There’s no violence allowed inside, so if I wanted to kill you I’d wait until you left. And not introduce myself,” he added pointedly. Neil nodded.

                “Fair enough.”

                “Besides, there’s a peace treaty in the area, and seeing as my cousin is dating a warlock, I can’t see him taking too kindly to me killing on unprovoked… Provoked…however…” Andrew didn’t bother to point out how little it took to provoke him, Neil would find that out soon enough if he stayed in the parts.

                Neil’s eyebrows raised at that.

                “I’d heard mentions of a peace treaty, but I didn’t buy it. Can you tell me more about it?”

                “What’s there to tell? We don’t attack each other unprovoked. Or else the Clave comes in, and no one wants those shit heads messing around here if we can prevent it.” Andrew hated most of the Clave members more than Downworlders most days. Though, Andrew hated everyone most days.

                “Andrew!” Andrew turned, Aaron’s voice drawing his attention. Neil’s eyebrows shot up at the sight of the identical Shadowhunter. “Nicky wants to go.”

                “Nicky can wait five more minutes. He dragged my ass out, he can wait till I’ve finished my conversation. Besides, I thought he wanted me to use my words more than my Seraph Blades. Here I am, using my words and not murdering. Fuck off before I change that.”  

                Aaron just flipped Andrew off before disappearing back downstairs, presumably to tell Nicky he’d found Aaron. Andrew turned back to Neil, face blank again.

                “So, there’s copies of you floating around?”

                “Only one. Annoying pain in my ass. Where were we? Right, peace treaties. Well, anything else you wanted to know about them?”

                Neil shook his head. “Pretty sure you covered everything. I mean, I’m just surprised they exist. Where I’m from it’s kind of a free for all. That’s why I wanted to come check out the bar in the first place, I’d heard Downworlders and Mundanes were allowed in the same place, and I thought that was a no go, but apparently as long as you’re glamoured it’s fine. Not that glamours hide my scars or eyes so I get stared at no matter what and—”

                “You’re rambling.” Andrew cut him off flatly, this was a bad idea. And he was getting bored. He turned to walk away.

                “Wait. You said your cousin was dating a Warlock, right? Can I talk to him?” Andrew shrugged.

                “Sure, let’s go before Nicky comes up to whine at me himself. Then I might break that no violence inside rule.”

                With that, Andrew turned, heading back down the stairs and leaving Neil to catch up. Andrew waited at the bottom of the stairs, scanning the area for wherever his dear, not annoying at all, cousin had ended up. Not that he had to wait very long because Nicky was already plastered to his side within seconds. Because of course he was. But that didn’t stop Andrew from turning to look at Erik.

                “He wanted to talk to you.” With his free hand, Andrew motioned to Neil, who had just made it down the stairs and glanced at Erik, yellow eyes inquisitive.

                “I was curious about these peace treaties.” Erik chuckled, running his fingers through his bright blue hair.

                “Ah, yes. The Accords is what they’re actually called. Basically Downworlders are acknowledged as beings with souls, and thus entitled to the protections due to humans. So yay, they can’t just outright murder us without a trial or anything anymore. We’re also allowed to adopt kids now. Also, specifically; and I quote: ‘Warlock persecution was officially made illegal in the First Accords.’. So that probably falls under the don’t outright murder us bit.”

                 Neil’s eyes widened at some of what Erik said, and nodded.

                 “Not being outright murdered or attacked would be nice.” Andrew snorted at that. He wasn’t so sure most days. Fights made things interesting, made his blood sing in a way nothing else did. Neil glanced sideways at him, and Erik commented before Andrew could.

                 “Ignore Mister Blood-lust over there, he thinks fighting is the best thing ever.” Andrew’s shoulders rose and fell slowly, face blank. Neil just laughed.

                 “Somehow I’m not surprised. Isn’t it kind of a Shadowhunter thing to love the fight?” Nicky laughed at that, nearly startling Andrew. He’d been quiet for too long, surprisingly long. However, a glance at him told Andrew everything he needed to know. Nicky had been too busy making what he called heart eyes at Erik as he spoke.

                 “It is, unfortunately. The amount of iratzes I’ve had to draw on these two would amaze you. They love running head first into fights.”

                “I’m innocent,” Aaron and Andrew deadpanned in tandem. The look on Neil’s face made Andrew smirk, just a flash and it was gone.

                 “Twins and Parabatai,” Nicky explained, rolling his eyes. It wasn’t the first time they’d done the creepy thing, and he knew they did it to freak other people out. Aaron shrugged then, still not looking very pleased about being stuck near a new Warlock for this long. He’d managed to control his reactions to Erik, but having two Warlocks this close to him, for this long, Andrew knew it had to be bothering him.

                 “Can we go now?” Ah look, Andrew was right. Leave it to him to know his Parabati so well. Neil glanced between them and Nicky nodded.

                 “We should be getting back to the Institute.” Neil perked up at that.

                 "Institute?” Andrew rolled his eyes.

                “What did you live under a freaking rock or something? How do you not know this stuff?”

                 “...No. I didn’t live under a rock. I just haven’t stayed in one place for more than a few months at a time, lately.” Andrew didn’t need to know that was because his father was a Greater Demon and his cronies were hunting him...again. Erik stepped in before Andrew could speak.

                “Also, only three or four places actually have functioning Institutes these days, outside of the ones with the Great Library. We’re kind of special.” Erik would know, he’d done a lot of travelling when he was younger, being from Germany originally then travelling for the German Institute. Aaron even looked a little surprised at that, even if he was still annoyed that they were still standing there.

                “Really?” Aaron actually decided to ask himself, which was a miracle.

                “Yeah, it’s not a really common thing. I mean, each continent has an Institute that contains the Great Library for that region of the world; each of these is the largest Institute there, so everywhere has at least one. But having many and them being easily accessible is an entirely different thing. Most are more like history museums than actual Institutes.” Erik shrugged then, glancing at Nicky.

                “That actually makes sense.” Neil nodded.

                “So see, I’m not used to this sort of stuff.” Andrew rolled his eyes.

                “Okay, bored now. Let’s go.” And without another word, Andrew walked out of the night club, leaving everyone to apologize for his behavior, except for Aaron, who followed him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts out a little rough, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it as time goes on!


End file.
